iHave a Twin
by HugsandBugsSmileyface
Summary: When Freddie's brother comes home after five years, what will happen? How will everyone else react to Freddie's identical twin brother Tyler? Rated T. SEDDIE.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey all. Here's a new story

Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.

Freddie was pissed. No, Freddie was BEYOND pissed. He was mad. How dare Tyler call and say that he was visiting? He almost gave their mother a heart attack! Seriously. Poor Marissa. You should have seen it.

Flashback

"Hello?" their mother'd picked up the phone.

"HEY MOMM-EH!" Tyler'd said.

"Tyler? OH my- honey, wha- what are- I-I mean... What are you doing calling me? How's your father? Are you injured? " Marissa'd asked frantically.

"It's cool, Momma, s'cool. I'm fine. Don't get your panties in a wad." Tyler said.

Marissa frowned. "My panties are not in a wad. I just...I haven't heard from you in what? 5 years? I'm just surprised is all." Marissa said.

"Yeah, I'd be too. How's Freddie-o?" Tyler asked.

"Oh, he's fine. I look at him all the time and I see what you must look like now. Turning into a handsome thing." Marissa'd smiled.

Tyler snorted. "Freddie's probably cleaner than I am." Tyler said.

Freddie, who could hear the conversation between his mother and his brother because Marissa had put it on speaker phone, sighed. "That's for damn sure." he muttered.

"Fredward, don't curse!" Marissa repremanded.

"Tyler...how's your father?" Marissa asked again.

"Ah, same ol' same ol'. He's just as bad as he ever was." he'd said.

"A..and Julia?" Marissa asked.

Tyler sighed. "They broke up. He's with Sadie now."

"Oh. Sorry to hear that."

"Yeah."

Marissa sighed. It was pretty awkward to talk to her other child again. She hasn't heard anything from Tyler in 5 years and suddenly he calls her up?

"Tyler...not that I'm not thrilled to hear your voice...why are you calling?" Marissa asked.

Tyler cleared his throat. "Uh...well...Um...how do I put this...I'm coming home to Seattle. Our prep school burned to the ground. Up in flames. And I was only in that school thanks to the scholorship, and Dad can't afford to enroll me down here."

"So...I'm coming home...to come to school at Ridgeway." Tyler'd said.

Freddie had to drop what he was doing to catch his mother, who had gone weak at the knees at this statement. Her eyes alight, she smiled brightly.

"You're coming home, Ty?" she whispered.

"Yeah...I am." he'd said.

End Flashback

Freddie kicked his bed, which had been moved to the right side of the room to make room for Tyler's bed, which would be on the left side.

Why did his brother have to be coming home NOW? Ugh...

A/N: I know, short. But tomorrow I will update. REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys! Here's chapter 1! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not now nor have I ever, owned iCarly.

Freddie walked into the Shay's apartment in a disgruntled mood. Carly and Sam immediately noticed it, and spoke up.

"What's up Sully Sourpuss?" Carly joked.

Freddie looked at her and sighed. "My...my brother's...coming home." he said, flopping down on the Shay's couch.

Carly looked intrigued. "You have a brother? Since when?" she asked.

Freddie rolled his eyes. "Since always. Mom took me, Dad took him. Well...after the divorce, that is."

"You never talk about your Dad." Sam noticed.

Freddie sighed. "It's cause I don't hardly see him. I barely have a father. Tyler's the one that really got to know him."

"So how old's your brother? Is he any better looking than you?" Sam joked.

Freddie glared at her. "No. He looks just like me. We're identical. That's one of the reasons I thought you were messing with me about your sister, I thought you had found out I was a twin and was...mocking me. Turns out you were just messing with me to mess with me, like you normally do." he smiled at her.

"Actually..." Carly said.

Sam waved her away. "Yeah, what can I say? I like messing with you."

"I just can't believe you kissed me again. I mean, that far for a prank, Sam?"

Sam shrugged.

"Oh well. So, when's Tyler coming?" Sam asked.

"About a week. He's got to get his stuff together and Mom's got to prepare for him. We've already set up his bed and everything." Freddie sighed, putting his head in his hands.

"So...I take it you don't like your brother?" Carly asked, coming to sit with Sam and Freddie in the living room. She sipped from her glass of special lemonade.

"I-I don't hate him...we're just...different. Everything I am, he's not. I'm into technology, he's into sports. It's just...we don't mesh well...is all." Freddie sighed. He ran his hand through his brown hair.

"I know the feeling." Sam muttered.

Carly glanced at them, but said nothing.

All of a sudden, Sam's phone began to ring.

"Hello?" Sam answered.

"...Hey mom...yeah I'm at Carly's...why?...You're kidding!...NO!...WHY?...Ugh...Can't we just send her to a circus instead?...Ugh, fine." Sam hung up and sighed.

"I've gotta go, Carls. I'll see you guys later." Sam started out the door.

And she was gone. It didn't take Sam long to get home. She didn't live too far away from Carly anyway. When she opened the door, she grimaced as she felt herself being pulled in for a hug.

"HEY SAMMY!" the voice squealed.

Sam sighed. "Hey Mel, how's it going?" Sam asked.

Mel sighed and let go of her sister. "It's going, I suppose. I lost a bit of my stuff in the fire, but it's all good."

"They can't just build another freaking prep school? Why do you have to be coming to Ridgeway?" Sam moaned.

Mel sighed.

"Sam, you know they can't just "rebuild a school." It takes time, money. Anyways, I'm so excited to be here!" Melanie squealed.

"What about...ugh...what's his face? Your boyfriend? Won't you miss him? Why are you so cheerful about being here?" Sam asked.

Mel sighed. "Well...you see, after the prep school burned down, alot of the students from Seattle, like my boyfriend and I, had to come back. So, he won't be too far away. I just won't be seeing him everyday. And that just means I can spend more time with you! Isn't that great?" Mel beamed.

Sam moaned. Fan. Freaking. Tastic.

iHAT iHAT iHAT iHAT iHAT

Tyler grinned as he left the airport. His mother was going to be so surprised. He'd managed to get an earlier flight than he had originally intended. The place was just as he remembered it. The doorman even yelled at him as he entered the lobby.

"GET OUT!" lewbert screamed.

"Nice seeing you too, Lewb." Tyler said, grabbing his suitcases and going up to the apartment.

"YNNGHH!" Lewbert screamed.

Tyler knocked on the door of apartment 8=D. Marissa Benson opened the door and almost fainted. She had to keep her balance by holding onto the wall.

"T-Tyler?" she asked.

"Hey, Mommeh!" he grinned, going up to her and kissing her on her cheeks.

"W-what are you doing here?" she grinned. "Come in, come in." she ushered.

"I got an earlier flight. You happy to see me?" he asked.

Marissa smiled. "Tyler, you're my baby boy. I'm always happy to see you." Marissa beamed.

"I've got your room set up. I hope you don't mind sharing a room with your brother." she motioned to the room.

"Nah, s'cool. Thanks, mom." he said.

Tyler put his stuff in the room and sat down on the bed. It had been awhile since he'd seen this room.

"Oh, I've gotta text her, tell her I landed." Tyler mumbled to himself as he took out his cell phone to text his girlfriend.

Hey babe. Made it to Seattle. You here too?

Her reply was quick.

Yeah, my sister wasn't too happy to see me, lol.

I haven't seen my brother yet.

Aw, I'm sure you two will get along just fine.

I know.

I love you, baby.

I love you too, Melanie. Tyler typed.

A/N: REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys! Here's chapter 2!

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.

When Freddie stepped into his room, he noticed two things. One: His brother's bag was on the floor. Two: His brother was on his bed.

"Tyler? You're here?" Freddie asked.

Tyler scoffed. "I said I was coming home, didn't I?" he asked.

"Yeah, but you said that you wouldn't be here for a week."

"I got an earlier flight." he said, laying back on his bed, stretching.

Freddie nodded. "O..okay. I guess. I jsut didn't expect to see you here so soon, is all." Freddie said as he went to sit on his bed.

"How's dad?"

"Dead beat Drunk." Tyler said.

Freddie nodded. "No surprise there."

Freddie bit his lip. What did he say to his brother that he hasn't seen in five years?

"So...uh...you'll be going to Ridgeway?" Freddie asked.

Tyler nodded. "It's why I'm here, Freddie-O."

Freddie sighed. "Please don't call me that."

Tyler looked at him. "I've always called you that."

"I've never liked it. Uhm...I think Mom's cooking dinner. She's probably making Fat-free fish loaf." Freddie said.

Tyler made a face. "Gross. How did you live?"

"You get used to it."

Tyler chuckled. "You know, I never thought I'd come back here. Not because I didn't love mom, or you...but because that's just what I knew. I haven't seen these walls in five years..." Tyler trailed off, lost in memory.

Suddenly his phone rang.

"Hello?" Tyler answered.

"Hey babe." Melanie said.

"Hey. So...how's things going at your house? Has your sister killed you yet?" Tyler asked.

"No, not yet. But Frothy's glaring at me a lot. He's never liked me. He's always been Sam's cat. Anyway, I miss you. When can I see you again?" Mel asked.

"Ah, not for another couple of days, honey. I just got settled in. I want to reunite with my bro and mom before I do anything. I'm going to register for school at Ridgeway soon." Tyler said.

"Me too! I can go with you." Mel said.

Tyler nodded, though mel couldn't see him and said, "Okay. I'll call you tomorrow with the details. I love you." Tyler said.

"I love you too."

Tyler hung up only to see Freddie grinning at him.

"You got a girlfriend?" he teased.

Tyler smirked. "At least I can get a girlfriend, nub. But yes. She's my girlfriend."

"Really? What's she like? And don't call me a nub." Freddie asked.

Tyler thought hard. "She's like no other in the world. She's a twin too, y'know."

"Oh really? What's she look like?" Freddie asked.

Tyler smiled. Talking about his girlfriend was one of his favorite things to do.

"She's blonde, has the most amazing blue eyes. Her hair is naturally curly, but she straightens it sometimes. She's just...beautiful."

"Sounds hot." Freddie commented.

"You have no idea, Freddie-O. You have no idea."

"I told you not to call me that." Freddie complained, pouting slightly.

"And I told you that you're a nub." Tyler teased.

"Hey! Hurtful!" Freddie complained.

"It was meant to be." Tyler teased back.

A/N: Okay, there you go. REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey guys! I'm back! I also have a sunburn. Not fun. Lol.

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly

The next day, Sam came to a sudden realization about herself and Freddie. It was startling, but not surprising. Now, Sam took forever to do simple things, so admitting that she was in love with Freddie was going to be difficult to do. But when she finally did, the fisrt person she went to was her best friend, Carly Shay.

"I think I'm in love." Sam told her as she entered the Shay's apartement.

Carly, who was in the kitchen making herself a bowl of Fiber Nuts, grinned.

"With what? Ham? Hotdogs?" she joked.

Sam glared at her best friend.

"I mean with a guy. A person. Not a food."

Carly immediately stopped what she was doing and rushed right over.

"Oh my god, with who?" she smiled.

Sam grimaced, and licked her lips. "Ah-it's a-f-f-f-Fr..." Ugh she couldn't even say it out loud.

Ugh, if she couldn't even tell Carly, how was she going to get the nerve to tell Freddie himself? Sam decided that it was time. Time to just grit her teeth and do it.

"It's Freddie." Sam said.

Carly burst out into laughter, and Sam pouted. Sam didn't find this humorous in any way.

"And what's so funny about that?" Sam asked Carly, whom had fallen onto the ground, clutching her sides and rolling around.

"Hahahaha! You and F-Freddie?" Carly stood up and wiped the tears from the corners of her eyes. "That's a good one, Sam. You really had me going there for a minute." Carly laughed.

Sam narrowed her eyes. "I'm not joking. I'm really in love with him!" she was slightly offended that her best friend didn't believe her.

Carly rolled her eyes. "Right, Sam. Right. And I'm going to be the Vice President one day." Carly scoffed.

Sam put her head in her hands and sighed. "I'm telling the truth. Carly...I'm really in love. It's awful!" Sam moaned.

Carly, who was finally catching on to the situation, gaped at her.

"Y-you're serious? You're really in love with Freddie?" she couldn't believe it.

Sam merely nodded from her position on the couch, head in hands. She couldn't believe that this was happening to her. Why Freddie? Of all people, why did it have to be Freddie-freaking-Benson?

"Wait. You said it's awful. Why is being in love so awful?" Carly asked.

"Because, it's with Freddie!" Sam moaned, head back in hands.

"So?"

"SO? So, it can't happen! He doesn't like me...at least not in the way that I like him. You know...the good way. Carly I feel...icky, for teasing him about his crush on you. I know now. It hurts...badly." Sam cried in her hands a little, but soon pulled herself together. She barely cried at all, least of all over a boy.

"Oh Sam...you're feeling guilty now that you feel unrequited love too. But if it helps, Freddie's not in love with me anymore. He told me so, a while ago. So...I think that you should go for it. Make a move on him. You'll never know what could be unless you take a risk." Carly advised.

Sam nodded. "Yeah...you're right. Thanks, Carls. I will. Next time I see Freddie, I'm going to just...go up to him and show him how I feel."

-In the Benson apartement-

"Boys! Breakfast is ready!" Marissa Benson called to her two boys as they groaned and got out of bed. Tyler took a shower and go ready real quickly, whereas Freddie stayed in his boxers. He wasn't feeling so hot.

"Freddie-Bear, what's wrong? Are you sick?" Marissa asked, putting her hand on Freddie's forehead.

"I think so...Just a bit." Freddie replied.

"Well then, I'll just have to go out and get you some more medication. It's been a while, but we're running low. Are you okay here with your brother? Do I need to call Spencer to watch you?" Marissa asked.

Freddie waved her off. It's just a small cold.

"I'll be fine, Mom." Freddie said.

Marissa looked wary, but nodded. "Ok, Freddie-Bear. I'll be back in two shakes of a lamb's tail." Marissa took her keys and left the apartement.

"Freddie-Bear" Tyler teased.

"Shut up, Teddie-Bear." Freddie teased back. Tyler blushed slightly.

"I told you not to call me that." Tyler fumed.

"Whatever you say, Tedward." Tyler groaned. That was even worse.

"Shut up, your sick. You shouldn't be speaking." Tyler reasoned.

"I don't have laryngitis, I can speak just fine." Freddie said. Tyler pursed his lips. "Crap, I was kinda hoping you wouldn't be able to speak for awhile. Nerd-talk bores me." Tyler said.

"Hahahahahaha, sooo funny." Freddie said sarcastically.

It was then that Freddie realized something.

"Oh Crap!" he said.

"What is it?" Tyler asked him.

"I left my camera over at Carly's. I can't go get it like this." Freddie nodded to his boxers, and the fact that he was sick.

Tyler laughed. "Shucks to be you."

Freddie glared. "Dude. Come on, will you please go get it for me?" Freddie asked.

Tyler sighed and nodded. "Sure. That girls lives across the hall, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, straight across. 8=C."

"Ok, I'll be right back." Tyler said, going over to the Shay's apartement. He didn't bother knocking, he was kinda rude like that.

"Hey." Tyler said coming into the apartement.

Before he could say anything else about Freddie needing his camera, Tyler was attacked by a girl with beautiful blonde curls, as her lips met his own.

A/N: Okay, that's the chapter! Please review! REVIEW! : ]


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey all you lovely reviewers! Thank you for the wonderful reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.

Tyler couldn't wrap his brain around what was happening. What was Melanie doing here? And...why wasn't he kissing her back? Tyler assumed that she had just missed him so much, and to see him here was a welcome-home present.

Tyler quickly wrapped his arms around her as tight as he could and continued to kiss her feverously. She grinned, pleased with his response, and kissed him back just as enthusiastically. Both of them felt a bit odd, kissing each other.

It wasn't quite right. Sam wasn't feeling the sparks that she felt when she kissed Freddie that night on the fire escape. Tyler wasn't feeling how he normally felt with Melanie. But maybe it had just been because they hadn't seen each other in weeks. Yeah, that was probably it.

When they broke apart, they were both smiling.

"Wow..." Sam said.

"Yeah..." Tyler replied.

Sam chuckled. "I guess...that was a bit surprising to you." Sam laughed.

Tyler nodded. "Yeah, I mean...what are you doing here?" Tyler asked.

Carly laughed from the kitchen. "What do you mean? She's always here when she's not at home or school."

Tyler nodded. "Okay... I just wanted to come by and get the video camera." Tyler said.

Carly sighed. "I'll go get it. Be right back." A second later, Carly was back with Freddie's video camera, and handed it to Tyler.

"I'll see you later, okay?" Tyler nodded, kissing Sam on the lips.

"Wait! You can't go yet! I...I wanted to ask you something." Sam said.

Tyler looked at her. "What is it, babe?" he asked.

Sam looked at him oddly, but continued. "I was wondering...I...I really like you, okay? Like...a lot." she said.

Tyler chuckled. "Well I'd hope so. You are my girlfriend." he chuckled.

Sam's breath hitched in her throat and she looked at Carly who was giving her the "Now see? What'd I tell you?" look.

"R-really?" Sam said.

"Really."

Sam sighed. "Great. Wow."

"Um...well...what would you say to going on a date with me?" Tyler asked.

"Really? Sure, when?" she asked. Actually, that was what she was going to ask him, but he beat her to it.

"Um...maybe...oh...I don't know...Friday? Yeah, mom's going to be taking care of my brother all weekend. He got sick this morning and she rushed out to buy him his medicine. She's so overprotective." Tyler laughed.

"Yeah." Sam agreed. "So...you're going to be free this weekend?" Sam asked.

"Yep. Totally. So...what time should I pick you up?" Tyler asked.

"7...ish? I'll be here. Knowing my mother, she'll probably be having one of her boyfriends over all weekend. Carly will also probably be doing my hair." Sam said.

"You know it! Any excuse to play dress up!" Carly smiled.

Tyler laughed. "Wouldn't surprise me about your mother, from what I've heard about her. Anyway, I've got to go. My brother's probably waiting on me to get home. Our mom would freak if she knew I left him at home, alone, by himself. Thanks for the camera, Carly." Tyler said as he walked out the door, back to his house.

A/N: Hey, everyone! REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Lol. Reading your reviews puts a HUGE smile on my face. You have NO idea how much my life sucks, and I'm not just saying that. These little comments you leave me mean SO MUCH, you don't even know. It makes me feel like I'm not completely worthless, Lol.

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.

As expected, Freddie didn't get better that day. In fact, he was probably going to be ill all weekend. His mother, who was nursing over him twenty-four seven, sighed.

"Freddie-bear, I wish you would just take your medicine!"

"This is for DOGS." Freddie retorted.

"It fights worms!"

"I don't have worms!" Freddie retorted.

Marissa finally gave in, and let her child sleep for awhile.

Tyler, who was getting ready for his date on the other side of the room, grinned.

"What'dya think, Freddie-O? This one?" He held up a black t-shirt with a bit of a cross-pattern on it. "Or this one?" He held up a navy blue shirt with red stripes.

"You're going on a date? With who?" Freddie asked.

"With my girlfriend, of course. So...which one?" he asked.

Freddie coughed a bit. "T-the blue one." he said, yawning and going to sleep.

"Sweet dreams, Freddie-O." Tyler said.

"...'sh...uhhh...up." Freddie mumbled as he fell asleep. Being sick really made you tired.

When Tyler was ready, he looked at the clock. It was only six-thirty, so he'd be too early if he went now. He decided to wait out the other thirty minutes by watching Celebrities Underwater. When it was 7:00, he left his apartement and went across the hall to pick up his date.

"Knock knock." Tyler said as he entered the Shay's household.

"Oh, hey! She's almost ready, give her like 2 more minutes." Carly said from the kitchen.

"What'cha doing?" Tyler asked.

"Making me a glass of my special lemonade. Want some?" Carly asked.

"Sure." Tyler said, moving over to the couch.

Carly, surprised by his answer, but not displeased, beamed. "Really? Great! Here." She brought his a glass of red liquid, which he proceeded to drink.

"Hm. Not bad, Carly." he said as he said the glass on the table.

Carly looked confused. "F-"

"I'm ready!" came a voice from upstairs. Sam Puckett came downstairs in the most beautiful dress you could ever see. It was blue, silky, a tad short, and had a blue waist strap.

"Wow...you look beautiful..." Tyler said.

Sam smiled. "Thanks. You don't look half bad yourself, Benson."

"Aw, you know you love me, Puckett." Tyler smiled back.

Sam blushed. "So...should we go? Where are we going?" Sam asked.

"Well...I booked us a 7:30 reservation at Petrozinni's. We should get there right on time if we leave now." Tyler said.

"Okay. I'll see you later, Carly! Don't wait up!" Sam said as they left the apartement.

Carly smiled. "I won't..."

A/N: And the next chapter will be the actual date! REVIEW PLZ!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey all! I'm back! There's a link on my profile of Sam's dress if you want to see it.

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.

Sam and Tyler arrived at Petrozinni's at exactly 7:30. They were seated almost immediately, unlike someof the others who didn't make a reservation.

"Wow, Benson, this place sure is fancy." Tyler laughed at her.

"Yeah, it is. You know, you're very special to me, so...I wanted to take you somewhere special." he said.

Sam blushed, but said nothing.

"Here are your menus." A waiter said, bringing them over to the couple. "If you need anything, please let me know." he said, leaving a basket of rolls on the table.

Sam grabbed one and started to eat it. "Wow...this is really good!" she smiled.

Tyler picked one up as well and bit into it. "Eh...needs jam." he said.

Sam eyed him warily. "On a roll?" she laughed.

Tyler nodded. "Yeah, I don't like bread too much. I'm more of a meaty kinda guy." he laughed.

Sam smiled, and Tyler grinned. He'd seen that smile many times on Melanie, and seeing Mel smile like that again, for him, was breathtaking.

"You're really beautiful when you smile." Tyler said.

Sam blushed. "Thank you..." she mumbled. Quickly changing the subject, Sam asked, "What are you going to have to eat?"

Tyler looked the menu over. "Hmm...The steak looks good." he said. "What about you?" he asked.

"Hmm...I think I'll have the steak, too." she said.

The waiter came back and took their orders, leaving them alone to talk while the food cooked.

"I thought you might like coming here. It's nice." Tyler observed the scenery, which consisted of a mahogandy-burgandy mixed color, matched with hard-wood floor tiling.

"It is nice. Much better than going to the Groovy Smoothie. Although, whenever T-Bo tries to sell me something on a stick, I end up caving and buying it. Momma loves her meat, might as well get some to satisfy the craving." Sam smiled, trying to joke.

"Yeah, I know." (Tyler's thinks Sam's talking about Pam, while Sam's talking in the third person.)

After a few conversations later, the waiter came back with their food. Sam and Tyler immediately tore into their food, digging in almost immediately.

"Wow!"  
>"This is good!"<p>

Sam smiled and Tyler grinned. They were having a great time. "So, how's your brother? Is he getting any better?" Sam asked.

Tyler nodded. "Oh yeah. He's getting much better. It's just a cold, but mom's INSISTING he stay in bed. She even tried to give him a medicine that fends off the worms."

"That's for animals." Sam said.

Tyler laughed and nodded. "Yeah, I know. My mom can be a little bit crazy at times."

"A bit? Dude, she's psycho." Sam smiled.

Tyler nodded. "Yeah...she is." he agreed.

Sam and Tyler finished their meal quickly and headed back to Carly's house. Sam stood outside the door of Carly's apartement as Tyler looked at her.

"Tonight really was nice. I had a real great time with you. It was...different from when we're normally around each other, but...nice." Tyler said.

Sam nodded. "I feel the same way. It wasn't like normal, but it was pretty nice." Sam smiled. Tyler smiled back at her and leaned down to kiss her.

Sam eagerly kissed him back, but just like before, and both of them could feel it, something didn't feel quite right. Sam pulled back, a confused look on her face. Tyler did also. Something wasn't right.

"Uh..."  
>"Um..."<p>

"That kiss was..." Sam started, an odd look on her face.  
>"Wrong." Tyler said.<p>

Sam nodded. "Wrong. But...I don't know..."  
>"I don't either." Tyler said, running a hand through his hair.<p>

"I'm sorry, Melanie."  
>"I'm sorry, Freddie." they both said simultaniously.<p>

Then the other looked confused.

"WAIT, WHAT?"

A/N: There's the next chapter! I hope you all liked it. REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I'm sorry for the late update! I haven't been feeling very well, I'm sooooo sorry. But, here's a chapter to make up for it.

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.

"What...wait. What do you mean, Melanie?" Sam asked Tyler.

Tyler looked confused. "What do you mean Freddie?" he asked.

"You're Freddie...right?"

"...no. So...you're not Melanie?" Tyler asked.

"Wait, you mean Freddie's sick? How is he?"

"He's better. So, I'm guessing you're not Mel." Tyler said.

Sam shook her head. "No. I'm not. So...you're the boyfriend my sister won't shut up about?" she asked.

Tyler grinned."She won't shut up about me?" he asked.

Sam sighed. "...yeah." Sam shook her head. "I'm sorry. I was kinda the one who attacked your face." she smiled. "But..."

"But, you thought I was Freddie. It's cool. I get it. I thought you were Melanie." Tyler said.

Sam nodded and didn't look Tyler in the eye. "God...I...I feel like such an idiot. I...I thought Freddie liked me. God, I'm so stupid!" Sam cried.

Tyler, who was used to seeing this face cry, as he had seen it happen with Melanie many times, immediately brought her into a crushing hug. Sam wasn't used to crying, so she tried to stop crying immediately, only to be dissapointed as her resolve broke.

Sam was comforted by Tyler...and it felt nice. She was comforted by Freddie's twin. Sam wasn't sure if she felt comforted because it was a nice gesture, or if it was because he looked like Freddie.

But that thought didn't make her feel any better.

Sam straighted herself up, and wiped her eyes. "I'm so sorry for crying like this. I'm not normally weepy." she explained.

Tyler nodded. "I'm used to it. Your sister Melanie cries alot." he said.

Sam laughed. "I still can't believe you're dating my sister." Sam laughed.

Tyler laughed."I can't believe you like my brother." he laughed.

"It's a small world." Sam agreed.

"And getting smaller." Tyler grinned.

Sam shifted on her feet uncomfortably. "I'd...better get back to Carly's." Sam said.

Tyler nodded. "Yeah, I need to be heading home, too." he said, pointing towards the door.

Sam opened the door to Carly's house. "Well...I'll see you around...Tyler." she said.

"Yeah...bye, Sam."

Sam turned to go inside, but Tyler's voice stopped her.

"Oh, Sam?"

Sam turned to face him.

"Despite our dates being with the wrong people...I did have fun tonight." he laughed.

Sam grinned. "Goodnight." she said as she shut the door.

Tyler smiled and entered his own apartement. So...he was dating his twin bother's friend's twin sister. How odd.

Tyler smiled a little more as he realized that the second Sam found out he wasn't Freddie, her primary concern was his health.

A/N: Ok, there it is! I'm sorry it toom so long. I just have not felt well. Bluck. REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I know, I know. Don't hate me for taking so long! I really don't feel well. Still don't. Blech.

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.

The next day, Carly woke up to Sam in her bed. Sam stirred a bit, but said nothing. Carly smiled. It wasn't that unusual for Sam to still be asleep at 8:00 in the morning. Carly grinned at her best friend, whom had obviously had a great time last night, wandered in here at like midnight, and fallen asleep thinking about her new boyfriend.

Today was Saturday, so Carly decided to start cleaning her house. Throwing on something from her closet, Carly quickly got to work on her room, cleaning her best without waking up Goldilocks.

When she had finished cleaning her room, Carly went downstairs to make breakfast. She knew that Sam would be awake by the time breakfast was done, so she went ahead and set her a plate.

A knock on the door made Carly look up from the table.

"Can I come in?" the person asked.

"Door's open!" Carly said.

Standing there, was Freddie Benson himself.

"Hey, Freddie." Carly greeted as Freddie made his way into the kitchen. Tyler soon followed him.

"Heya." Tyler said.

"Oh...hey. Tyler, right? Wow, you two look alike." Carly commentated.

Freddie rolled his eyes. "We're twins, Carly." he said.

Carly smiled and only smacked her forhead in a sarcastic manner. "Duh."

"Where's Spencer?" Freddie asked, scannig the room for the fire-hazard artist.

Carly smiled. "He stayed the night at Socko's. He's helping him design an art thing for a new line of socks or something."

"Socks." Freddie deadpanned.

Carly laughed. "Yes, socks. They go on your feet. You know, those things at the end of your ankles?" she laughed.

Freddie laughed. Tyler scanned the room. "Sam not up yet?" he asked.

"No, she-wait. How do you know Sam?" Carly asked.

Tyler laughed. "Oh yeah, funny story..." he started but he was inturrupted by the blonde herself, coming down for breakfast.

"Hey Carls. I smell bacon." she said.

"Good morning to you too." Carly laughed.

"Hey Freddie. Tyler." she said.

Freddie waved.

"You feeling better, Fredweenie?" Sam asked, sitting down at the table. Carly pulled out two more plates for Tyler and Freddie.

"Yeah. Mom didn't want me to leave the house today, but I convinced her that I was all better. She was insisting I stay in bed. I thought I'd be sick all week." Freddie said, grabbing a slice of bacon and putting it in his mouth.

"Yeah, me too. You looked bad." Tyler said.

"Shut up." Freddie told him.

Carly looked on, confused.

"Wait...I thought that it was you who was sick." she pointed to Tyler.

Tyler shook his head. "No, you see...the date last night...that was me." Tyler explained. Freddie looked confused.

"What date?" he asked.

Tyler laughed. "You'll never believe this, bro. I asked Sam here, out on a date because I thought she was Melanie, her twin. Melanie and I went to the same boarding school. You know, the one that burned down? Well, Mel and I are dating, and when I saw Sam, I asked her out, thinking that she was her sister." Tyler explained, helping himself to some of the bacon.

Freddie almost choked on his food. "Y-you...what...wait, what? Melanie's real?" he asked.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Yes, Melanie's real. Keep up, dipthong." Sam said grabbing three more pieces of bacon.

"Anyway, Sam and I went on a date yesterday, and I thought she was Melanie." Tyler told them all.

"Wait...so that wasn't...?" Carly was slowly catching up.

Tyler nodded. "Yeah. I wasn't him." Tyler nodded in Freddie's direction.

Freddie looked confused, like he was only getting half of the story.

"Wait...why did you agree to go out with my brother in the first place?" Freddie asked Sam. Sam bit her lip. It was now or never. Don't be a chicken, Puckett.

"Well...I didn't exactly KNOW that he was your brother...I didn't agree to go out with your brother, I was just going out with someone who looked just like him." Sam was avoiding saying it outright, but Freddie'd have to be really stupid not to get what it was that she was implying.

"No one else looks just like him except for me, Sam."

"Uh huh." she said, not meeting his gaze.

Suddenly, it dawned on Freddie what she was implying. Wait. No...that's not possible. Sam's couldn't like him, could she? I mean...that's just not possible. Freddie studied her face a little bit more, and had to stop a smile of his own creeping up on his face.

Sam wasn't meeting his eyes, and her face was beet red. Freddie smiled, getting it. So, Puckett had a crush on him? Wow. He wasn't expecting that. But how did Freddie feel about that?

"So...you thought that you were going on a date with me?" Freddie asked.

Sam blushed harder. "Maybe." she said, taking a sudden interest with a stray string that was hanging off her shirt.

Freddie grinned. "Great." he said.

Sam looked at him oddly. What did he mean, great? Was he playing mind games with her? If he was, he wasn't being funny.

"Wha'chu talkin' bout, Benson?" Sam asked.

Freddie smiled. "Oh, nothing. I was just going to ask...would you like to go out with me? Like...ME, this time?" he smiled at her.

Sam's heart melted.

"Yeah...I would."

"It's a date, then." Freddie said, going back to his food.

A/N: Hello, all! I just want to say that I am so so so sorry I've taken so long to update this, I just haven't felt good. Stupid sick blegh. Anywhoodle, you guys NEED to go on my account and see my new profile pic I found. Sam is a BRIDE. Oh, the power of manips.


End file.
